California Love
by bellacooper
Summary: Bella Alice & Rose move to California where they meet the boys next door, but things dont go well for Edward & Bella can they ever get a break & what happens when there is an earthquake sucky summary, all human
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or anything by Stephanie Meyers.**

_Bella, Alice, and Rose move to California and meet the boys, who live right next door to them. Mostly its about Edward and Bella, how they fall in love and what they go through to be together. Normal pairings EdwardxBella RosexEmmett AlicexJasper_

_Bella POV_

Here I am, Isabella Swan 22 years old, never been in love and wishing I was a little girl again. Growing up I lived a good life, my dad was a financial planner and my mom well thats a different story. I grew up with my two best friends Alice and Rose, we were known as the three wealthiest families of the west coast. We been through everything together, first boyfriends, first kiss, first break up, first breakdown, etc. Us girls have had many relationships, the guy that we dated just because another girl liked him, the guy who doesn't know how to kiss properly, the guy who ruins dating for us, and makes us put a wall up. Things just seemed so much more simpler back than, and now you wonder how things got so complicating.

After college us girls decided that after so many bad things have happened to us, it was time to move somewhere else and start out fresh. Who ever knew that the move might of been the worse mistake ever. I keep asking myself what would have happened if I stayed back at home, would things be different, more simple.

Here I stand eight months later of moving here to sunny California, looking at the sight in front of me. A lot of homes not even standing anymore, no power, hearing people cry for the love one's they lost today, seeing still some flames that have not been put out yet. No one ever expected this earthquake, no one was prepared.

I was for surely not prepared, I have finally realized that I'm in love for the first time in my 22 years. So now I have two options, Option A: go back inside the house and in front of everyone and his new girlfriend tell him that I love him, always have since the first time I saw him 8 months ago. Praying that he will dump her and tell me he loves me back. But so much has happened between us in 8 months, that its not that simple. Or Option B: Keep on walking, through the dark, noisy streets to the other guys place, the one I have been avoiding like the plague, tell him how much I don't like him and for him to tell me that he loves me. Finally giving in to him, give him what he wants, which is me, even though my heart isn't in it, but he prefers it that way.

I keep standing here trying to decided my head keeps spinning out of control, decisions, decisions. I finally made up my mind and was ready to walk to the option I decided when all of a sudden everything went black.


	2. 8 months earlier

**I don't own twilight or anything from Stephanie Meyers**

8 Months Earlier

Bella's Pov

"Bella, Rose!! I can't believe we are here, look at this, a six bedroom house, with a pool, oh oh oh we can interview guys to be our pool boy."

"Alice stop right there, lets talk more about this pool boy, he should be muscular build, oh we can tell them to take off their shirts for the interview."

I couldn't take anymore of Alice and Rose's excitement over a pool boy, they were always boy crazy. I decided to leave them to their talk and take out the trash. Our house was beautiful I couldn't believe we were finally here, but it didn't take my mind off of what happened at home a year ago. The nightmares were still there, I'm just hoping that this move will make me forget, or make the pain less.

I found myself just sitting there on top of the trash can thinking when I heard footsteps coming from next door. I looked over and was met with piercing green eyes, I looked over the guy to who those eyes belonged too. Never in my life have I seen a guy like him, bronze shaggy hair, that fell into his eyes, the most softest looking lips, I wonder how it would feel to kiss them. It was like time stopped and it was just me and him in the world, I must of been staring for awhile when he started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey you okay there, I've been asking who you are for the last 2 minutes." wow I have never heard such a velvet-like voice before.

"Whoever you want me to be" oh god did that just come out of my mouth, didn't I hear that on a tv show once, I slapped myself in the head, oh god did I just slap myself in front of him. He must think I'm an idiot, great now he is laughing at me, why can't I say anything.

"Haha, ok um I am Edward Cullen" he leaned in closer to me so I could feel his breath on my face, blowing across it to my ear "How about we go somewhere more private and I'll tell you who I want you to be"

"Um I,I um I have to, trash, um house, back" I couldn't even form a sentence, I just ran back into the house, slammed the door and slid down it.

"Bella are you okay? Alice get in here, something is wrong with Bella"

"What happened, oh my, I know this look, she met someone, but who the hell would you meet taking out the trash? Rose start pinching her to bring her back to us."

Rose started pinching me but my skin just felt like rubber, then all of a sudden SMACK!

"Jesus Alice why did you slap me?"

"Trying to get you out of that daze, now spill!"

"Ok, I put the trash in can, sat down, green eyes, gorgeous guy, next door, couldn't make sentence"

"Rose I'm going next door to see who this guy is are you coming, we will leave Bella here in a daze."

Edward POV

Emmett and Jasper were busy playing video games, getting right into it, not paying attention to anything else. I decided to go outside down the driveway to get away from the noise. As I was walking down I saw someone sitting on the trash can, all I can see was the back of her, long brown hair that looks so soft. She turned around and looked at me, wow she has the biggest brown sparkling eyes I have ever seen. Never in my life have I seen such a beautiful girl. I decided to speak to her, than just stare.

"Hey hows it going? Who are you?" she just sat there staring at me, so I started waving in front of her face to get her attention, it worked. "Hey you okay there, I've been asking who you are for the last 2 minutes."

Then she finally spoke "Whoever you want me to be" her voice was so low, I could hardly hear her, but I knew what she said, and couldn't believe it, this girl was turning me on so bad right now. Then she slapped herself I couldn't help but laugh at her, hoping she didn't take offense to it.

"Haha, ok um I am Edward Cullen" I leaned in closer to her and blew my breath across her face to her ear, god her hair smelt wonderful "How about we go somewhere more private and I'll tell you who I want you to be", man I can't believe I just said that, I don't even know this girl, but I sure do now.

"Um I,I um I have to, trash, um house, back" I made her speechless, lol I see I haven't lost my touch, then she just turned around and ran back up to her house. I'm just hoping that it won't be the last time I see her, she is in my mind and I know for sure she is all I'm going to be thinking about.

I sat there hoping she would return, I heard the door open and close again, but this time I heard two pairs of footsteps, then appeared two other gorgeous girls, but not as good looking as the first one I met.

"Hey there I'm Alice this is Rose, I'm guessing you are the green eye gorgeous guy that put Bella in a daze" Haha I put her in a daze and wow Bella what a beautiful name for an angel like her.

"Edward Cullen, the boy next door, pleasure to meet you Alice and Rose"

The girl Rose finally spoke up "Do you have any brothers or roommates that are good looking as you?"

"Well aren't you straight forward, and yes, I have a brother named Emmett, who does live with me and my best friend Jasper who also lives with me. They are inside the house playing video games right now if you want to go meet them."

They both started jumping up and down screaming at the same time "O Yes that would be so great" I had this feeling that these three girls were going to change our life's, the only thing I didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad way.


	3. Starting new jobs

**Bella Pov**

It has been a total of 7 days 21 hours, and 2 minutes since I met Edward Cullen, the boy next door. I kept avoiding outside so I wouldn't see him. Alice and Rose have been over there just about everyday and when they are home all I hear about is Emmett and Jasper. I was happy for them though, it seemed like they met the man of their dreams. I thought that at one time but then I realized I never loved him, but that's in the past now, like a lot of things are.

Today I was actually going to start my first day of work as an editor for a magazine called California Living (**I just made a name up, I don't know if there is a magazine called that)**. I love to read and write, it calmed me I guess you would say.

Alice already started her job, no big surprise she is a fashion designer she wants to start her own line. She takes after her mom Jane Brandon who was a very famous designer. Alice didn't really talk much to her mom, her dad Steve died when she was only 5 years old. Since then her mother has been married three more times, leaving her with three half brothers, Owen who is 10, Jack who is 6 and Ethan who is 3. She didn't even have a close relationship with them either, they were just brats. Alice was close to my brother though, everyone was, I can't even think about that now.

Rose's dad Robert Hale was a very successful guy, he owned many car dealerships, I lost count after 5, but he does have one here in California, one of the reason's we picked to live here. Rose was going to take care of it for him, Cars were an obsession of hers. They had a garage in the back of the dealership where she spent most of her time playing mechanic. Rose's mom Susan left them when she was 10, never heard from her since. One day Rose came home and she was gone, couldn't handle having a family I guess.

"Welcome Isabella to California Living, we are so pleased to have you here. Here is your office." wow it was a very nice office, a huge window behind my desk that over looks the ocean. I always had this fascination with water, just like reading it calmed me, I could sit there staring out at the water for hours. "Now basically you don't have a schedule, you make up your own hours, just as long as you meet the deadlines we are happy." This was going to be an awesome job. "I will leave you to get settled in and get to work right away" The boss seemed nice enough, I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

I spent most of the day there arriving home around 8pm, maybe I should have came home earlier or later, because sure enough there is Edward Cullen sitting on my doorstep. "Um hey Edward what are you doing here? I don't think the girls are at home."

"I'm not here to see them"

"Ok, oh wait are you here to see me then?" Great he is laughing at me again.

"Yes I am Bella, listen I just wanted to make sure I didn't offend you the last time I saw you. I haven't seen you come over with Rose and Alice, so I got this feeling you are trying to avoid me."

"No no, you didn't, I've just been really busy trying to settle in and start my new job, so ya" god he is so sexy.

"Right how was your first day at California Living?"

Wait how did he know that I worked there "Ho.. How did you know I uh worked there?"

"Alice" that explains it, "Listen there is this really great diner not far from here, its our favorite place to go, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat." Is he asking me out on a date, what do I say now. "The rest of the gang is going to be there."

I guess he wasn't, just doesn't want to leave me out I guess. "Sure just let me run in and change."

"Sounds good, I'll just wait here."

"No please come in" he followed me in, we just stood there inside just staring at each other, "Um sorry you can wait in the living room there while I change." I ran up the stairs tripping on the way up, I could hear him laughing at me from downstairs. Great I have embarassed myself now. I tore my closet apart not being able to decided what to wear, why was I trying to impress him anyways, I'm not ready for a relationship, espically with what happened with my last one. I then heard a chuckle breaking me out of my thoughts. Turning around I saw Edward standing in the doorway to my bedroom trying not to laugh at me. "God Edward you scared me, I thought I told you to wait downstairs what are you doing up here?"

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you, but um you have been up here for about 20 minutes, I just wanted to make sure you didn't trip again and hurt yourself." He started walking around my room looking at my stuff, I still had boxes everywhere. He looked inside a box and picked up a picture frame, a picture of me, my parents and my brother.

"What are you doing with that put it down now." I pratically screamed at him. He looked shocked maybe even a little scared. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just forgot that was in there." He must of noticed my face drop trying to hide behind my hair and trying to hold back the tears, because now he was walking over to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry, can I ask you a question? Are you close to your family?"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just made up something "Oh ya very close, I just miss them thats all." well it wasn't a total lie. "Well I'm ready lets go" then I did something unexpected I grabbed his hand, we both jumped apart from each other, it was like an electric shock going through us. We both just ignored it, both walking out the door the same time which just lead us to bumping into each other, I almost fell but he put his arms around my waist to keep me up. Our eyes connected, both of us not wanting to look away, I felt like I was vibrating.. Oh wait that is my phone in my pocket. "Hello, oh hey Alice... ya I'm coming to the diner... ya I'm with Edward... Okay Bye."

We just looked at each other for a brief moment. "I'm guessing that was Alice, we should go, kept them waiting long enough."


	4. Seeing her again

**I don't own twilight it all belongs to stephanie meyers**

**Same as last chapter but in Edwards Pov**

It has been 7 days, 21 hours and 2 minutes since I met Bella Swan, the girl next door. I had been so busy with work that I haven't had time to see her. Alice and Rose were always over, they were great girls, perfect for Emmett and Jasper, but I really wanted to see Bella again. My grandfather Anthony Cullen, owns his own company and is the CEO of it too, its called Newport Group (**I couldn't think of a name so I just took it out of the oc)**. He always wanted all the boys in the family to follow his footsteps, I'm the only who has. I finished last year of college, I am now an Architect, working for my grandfather, I loved it though. I always loved building new things, or trying to figure stuff out.

My father Charlise never was interested in that, he became a doctor, a very good one. He is even the Chief of Staff at the hospital he works at, being that role meant he is hardly ever around. My mom Esme kept busy though, she got along with my grandfather, he hired her to be a designer. Even though my parents were always busy working, they always made time for each other, after all these years of being married they still act like teenagers in love. Its great to see that, I just wish someday I would have that with someone special. I wouldn't say I was picky when it came to girls, its just I get bored of them fast and realize nothing good will come out of it, so why keep dating them.

My brother Emmett is 2 years older than me, he is 26, he never wanted to be like me and my grandfather. My father tried to get him into Medicine but he didn't like that either, instead he owns his own gym, he is a personal trainer. Seems to enjoy it, but I think its because he is getting endless dates with hot girls.

Jasper Whitlock was our best friend, he lived next door to us, since we were in diapers, he is the same age as Emmett. All through the years we remained close, he was another brother to us, even our parents treated him like one of their own. Jasper didn't have a close relationship with his parents, when he was 15 my parents let him move in with us. His parents didn't even notice, he hasn't talked to them in 8 years now.

I arrived home from work where I saw Alice and Rose were over again with the guys, they were making plans for supper.

"Hey Edward, so Jasper, the girls, and I were thinking of heading down to the diner for a bite to eat, wanna join us?"

"Sure, hey I got a question for you, why doesn't Bella ever come out with us?"

"O she is very busy, she just started her first day today at California Living as an editor, things should be settling down for her soon. I would love it for her to come out and met my new boyfriend Jasper" Alice looked at Jasper with doe eyes.

"Hey wait a second you guys are dating, when did this happen"

"Today man, I couldn't resist her, Emmett over here asked Rose to be his girlfriend also."

Wow I couldn't believe this my brother was actually going to try and have a relationship, Jasper has a girlfriend, and I have well.. well I do see this one girl here and there. "When is Bella going to be home from work, I'll wait for her and get her to come with us, we will just met you there."

Rose stood there looking me up and down, "Fine, have fun trying to get her to come though, oh and Edward she is very stubborn, so watch out."

I walked next door looking at my watch it was only 7, so I sat on her step waiting for her to come home. I just sat there thinking of course about her. Never has a girl invaded my thoughts like this before, I heard her car pull up, wow I have been sitting here for an hour just thinking about her, god I'm pathetic.

She broke me out of my thoughts all of a sudden, "Um hey Edward what are you doing here? I don't think the girls are at home."

"I'm not here to see them" she has this dumbfounded look on her face, it was adorable.

"Ok, oh wait are you here to see me then?" I couldn't help but laugh at her as she clued in to why I was here.

"Yes I am Bella, listen I just wanted to make sure I didn't offend you the last time I saw you. I haven't seen you come over with Rose and Alice, so I got this feeling you are trying to avoid me."

"No no, you didn't, I've just been really busy trying to settle in and start my new job, so ya"

"Right how was your first day at California Living?"

"Ho.. How did you know I uh worked there?" oh great now she probably thinks I'm a stalker.

"Alice, Listen there is this really great diner not far from here, its our favorite place to go, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat." She just stood there looking stunned "The rest of the gang is going to be there." In a way I was hoping that they weren't there, that it would be just the two of us.

"Sure just let me run in and change."

"Sounds good, I'll just wait here." I didn't want to push my luck with her.

"No please come in" I followed her in, we just stood there inside staring at each other, I could lose myself in those big brown eyes. "Um sorry you can wait in the living room there while I change." She went running up the stairs, she tripped I couldn't help but laugh. Alice told me she was very clumsy. I walked around the living room, the only photos they had were of the three of them. I kept wondering why none of their families, odd. I looked at my watch, it has been 20 minutes since she has been up there, I hope she hasn't hurt herself. I started going up the stairs, I knew I should wait downstairs for her, but I was very curious as to what her room looked like. I stopped in her doorway watching her throw clothes out of her closet mumbling to herself. Her ass was in the air, a nice ass it was, I chuckled at my thoughts about her ass, she heard me though. "God Edward you scared me, I thought I told you to wait downstairs what are you doing up here?"

I didn't mean to scare her "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you, but um you have been up here for about 20 minutes, I just wanted to make sure you didn't trip again and hurt yourself." I started walking around her room, why hasn't she unpacked yet, was she not expecting to stay long. I looked inside one of the boxes and noticed a picture frame, it was a family photo. I picked it up and looked at it, the four of them looked so happy, Bella had the biggest smile, she should smile like that more, I will make sure of that. She snapped me out of thoughts though.

"What are you doing with that put it down now." Holy crap don't piss her off, I quickly put the picture back in the box. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just forgot that was in there." She dropped her face and hid behind her hair, I could tell she was holding back the tears. I started to walk towards her wanting to lift her chin up, brush her hair out of her face and just hold her, but I didn't want to scare her away, I could tell she was fragile, something bad happened in her past and she is running from it.

"Bella I'm so sorry, can I ask you a question? Are you close to your family?" she gave me a blank look, I know she was thinking of some lie to give me.

"Oh ya very close, I just miss them that's all." I knew that wasn't the truth but I wasn't going to pry anymore, it wasn't any of my business. "Well I'm ready lets go" all of a sudden she just grabbed my hand, it fit perfectly into mine. We both jumped away from each other at the same time, I know she felt the same shock that went through me. We both just ignored it, both walking out the door the same time which just lead us to bumping into each other, she almost fell, so I grabbed her waist. Our eyes locked, I didn't want to let go of her she fit perfectly with me. Her phone interrupted us, in a way I was glad, I probably would have done something I would regret. "Hello, oh hey Alice... ya I'm coming to the diner... ya I'm with Edward... Okay Bye."

We looked at each other for another moment when I decided we should get the hell out of here. "I'm guessing that was Alice, we should go, kept them waiting long enough."


	5. The Diner and Icecream

**I don't own twilight or anything else by stephenie meyers.**

**Bella Pov**

We were both silent while we sat in his car driving to the diner. Back inside the house was too much for me, I didn't know what it all meant. I don't think I'm ready to move on and even if I was this guy is too good for me. When we pulled up to the diner we just sat there avoiding each others eyes, it felt like hours we just sat there.

"Bella listen" I finally locked my eyes on him "I just wanted to say again how sorry I am. We should go in, we have kept them waiting long enough."

We tried to keep lots of distance between us as we went in. Alice was already jumping up and down when she saw us walk in. "Bella its about time you showed up, I want you to meet my new boyfriend Jasper."

"Hey Bella its a pleasure to finally meet you." He shook my hand, he was a very attractive guy, blond hair and blue eyes, Alice did good. I didn't even get time to respond to him when I was lifted off the ground into big massive arms.

"I'm Emmett, its about fricken time we've met." He finally put me down, I looked him up and down, I bet my eyes were huge, this guy was big, everyone else must of noticed the shock on my face, they started to laugh at me, which of course made me blush.

"Its great to meet you guys too. Sorry it took us so long, I couldn't figure out what to wear."

"Its okay, anyways now that you are hear we can talk about something important."

"And what would that be Alice?" I was a little scared to know, her eyes were big as saucers, I knew this look. Its the look she gets when she wants to play dress up barbie Bella, which means oh god a party.

"Well you see here Emmett and Edwards mom is a designer but in her spare time to keep busy she plans parties, usually for charities. There is one this weekend on Friday night, its for the women's shelter, so tomorrow we have to get you a dress and a date. Unless maybe Edward here can go with you."

"Alice I really don't want to go to a party I just started a new job and I'm still unpacking my boxes. Plus I don't know Edward and Emmett's parents, and were we even invited. Plus Edward probably already has a date." She was about to reply back when Edward interrupted her.

"Actually Bella I forgot to mention to you today at your house that my mom invited you, she has met Alice and Rose, and is dying to meet you. Also I don't have a date, but I would like it if you would go with me. You are new to this place and there is lots of drama at these parties."

I thought about it before, the girls knew I haven't been to a party or event since well that night that haunts me in my dreams. It was time to move on though, its why I moved here to start out fresh. "Ok, I will go, but if I'm not having fun I'm leaving."

"Yay Bella, I know the perfect dress for you, we just have to find shoes to go with it." Sometimes Alice was just too much for me to handle. I excused myself to go to the washroom when Rose came in.

"Hey Bells, listen if you don't want to go to the party you don't have to. I know it might still be too soon since well since the last time."

"Rose thanks for worrying about me, but its time that I put the past in the past."

"I love you, you know that right, you and Alice are my family."

"Yes I know and I feel the same way. So you and Emmett, he seems like a really great guy."

"Oh he is, I think this one is a keeper."

"Good I'm happy for you."

We hugged and talked for awhile longer then decided to go back to the table, Edward was the only one left there. I turned around and saw Rose found Emmett and they were leaving. "So everyone ditched us I see Edward, so do you wanna maybe get some icecream walk down the pier."

"I would love too." We walked in silence with our icecream for awhile, finally we stopped to over look the ocean, I was getting lost looking out there until Edward pulled me back into reality. "You were off in another world, again, you seem to do that a lot."

"Sorry ya I was off in another world, I just go somewhere far away when I look at the ocean its breath taking."

I felt him staring at me, "You are right its breath taking." he couldn't possibly be talking about me could he. "So I'm glad you are coming Friday night, should be entertaining, Emmett is usually running around checking out girls and getting slapped. Jasper is usually getting hit on by women in there 40's but they look like they are in their 20s from all their plastic surgery. The night will usually end with someone too drunk, a catfight, or someone getting punched, if your lucky you might see someone get arrested."

"While this is all going on what are you doing then?"

"Well most of the time I'm in the corner by the bar drinking like a fish."

"Haha well good to know. Back home we used to have lots of parties, there was lots of drama there too. Usually out of us 3 girls one of us would get to drunk, end up in a fight, or end up in bed with a guy that we thought was attractive at the time."

"I think you girls will fit in just perfectly here. Its getting late I have work in the morning so do you, we should go back."

"Ok, Edward thanks for this, it was nice."

After he dropped me off I layed in my bed trying not to think. I finally got up and picked up the photo he was holding earlier. I decided to finally call my family for the first time since I arrived here. Of course there was no answer, I decided not to leave a message.


	6. Leaving the party early

**I don't own twilight or anything from Stepenie Meyers**

**BPov**

The rest of the week went by fast, I was getting the hang of things at work. Now it was Friday and time to get ready for the party, Alice picked out a beautiful light pink dress that was strapless and rested just above my knees. I decided to just go with straight hair tonight, I must admit I looked pretty damn good. I could hear the boys downstairs waiting for us girls. I walked down the stairs and my eyes fell upon Edward, words didn't even described how good he looked.

"Bella wow you look absolutely stunning. So you ready for a night full of drama?"

"I sure am, you look good too." I knew that tonight something big was going to happen, I just didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. We arrived to the party, it was being held in someones back yard, little white lights lit the whole place, it was beautiful.

"My parents are right over there, lets go over so I can introduce you." All of a sudden I started to feel nervous, Edward must of noticed. "Don't worry they will love you, anyone who wouldn't is nuts. Mom and dad I would like to introduce you to Bella."

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, your friends talk so highly of you, and Edward won't shut up about you." Edward started coughing really loud, I think to try to get his mom to shut up, aww he is actually blushing how cute. "Sorry seems I'm embarrassing my son here."

"Well its nice to meet you too, and you to Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Charlise, sorry to cut this short there is someone over there I have to talk to."

"Well Edward dear and Bella I will leave you two alone, you should come over for supper one night with everyone, get to know each other better. Later kids."

"Your mom and dad are very nice. Your mom is so small though, how the hell did she ever give birth to Emmett."

As on cue Emmett snuck up behind me "Haha aren't you the funny one, listen me and Rose and leaving early, want to spend some time alone."

"Ok, I don't want to hear anymore, see you guys later." I turned looking back at Edward, he gave me that smile that melts me.

"Hey lets get out of here too. We can take a walk on the beach our houses are just right up there a bit."

"Sounds good." we started walking along the beach talking and laughing, it seemed so quick and we were back to our houses, I didn't want my time to end with him yet. "So Edward you have seen my room when do I get to see yours?"

"Right now." He grabbed my hand and we jogged back to his house. We both knew exactly what was about to happen. He dragged me up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door shut and pinned me against it. "God Bella you are so beautiful."

Our lips pushed against each others, parting for our tongues to tangle together. My hands went up into his hair pulling him closer to me. I moved my hands to his shirt where I was trying to get his buttons on his shirt undone. I got frustrated so I just ripped his shirt buttons flying everyone, it turned us on even more. I ran my hands up and down his chest to his back, finally making my way to his pants, undoing them, letting them drop to the ground. Our lips stayed on each other, our kisses getting more fierce. Edward unzipped my dress and let if fall to the ground, he let out a growl taking in my half naked body, he lifted me up where I wrapped my legs around him as he took us to his bed. He layed me down taking one leg at a time he took off my shoes and kissed me from my foot all the way up my thigh. He worked his way back down my legs taking my panties with him, he kissed all the way back up where he found my core ready for him, begging for him. He started out slow licking, then he picked up the pace almost like an animal who has caught their prey and eating it. I lost track of time what he was doing to me felt wonderful.

"Bella oh god you are amazing and you taste so wonderful, I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside you."

"Please Edward I want you now too."

With that he took his boxers off and slammed into me, this was heaven. There was nothing slow and sweet about this either, it was fast and hard. I finally got him to flip onto his back where I straddled him, I slowly placed myself down onto him, both of us moaning loudly at the same time. I rode him hard, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, made me feel good that I could please him this way. He flipped us back over where we continued until I couldn't hold on anymore and released, not many seconds later Edward pulled out and released.

He layed down beside me kissing me with so much passion. "Mmmhh, that was, that was, well I'm speechless, it was fantastic."

I really didn't know what to say to him, so I just curled into him, where he eventually fell asleep. I sat up as much as I could, he had a tight grip on me, I moved his hair out of his eyes. This felt right, felt like I was home.

_Tomorrow I will do Edwards Pov of the night_


End file.
